Lingerings
by insufferablejerk
Summary: A really short fic about Jack jerkin' it... It didn't go the way I wanted it to at all and it's very short so...yeah.I was also too shy to have my friends proofread so it's probably even worse than I thought. KingCrabShipping.


Hello! Lily here, throwing away her shame and publicizing these thoughts jotted down only to serve as a self-fueling device. Recently I've gotten back into YGO so I hope you enjoy KingCrabShipping…

But yeah! If you're a friend reading this, please don't judge me too hard.

* * *

Although the only source of light was the moon, there was no use in hiding from it. The entire room was illuminated by its brilliance. Floor to ceiling glass windows may be fancy, but serve as quite a nuisance when privacy is called for. However, who is to care when a person of such stature as king tends to not get as much solitude in the situations that call for it anyhow. People always have to add their input, a certain blue haired secretary especially.

Mina Simington, an almost harmless girl, serves as a secretary to that of the King. One would assume that playing such a role of importance calls for a significant person to fill it, but sadly that idea fell through. Mina is prone to nervous habits.

Flustered slurs echoed through the barren room, serve for slight furnishings and an oversized bed, but Mina was not the source of these slanders. No, she had long gone home.

"Fuck."

Residing in this nearly vacant room was none other than the king himself, Jack Atlas. It had been another long, annoying day consisting of dueling. The rushes of winning weren't giving him his high anymore. Frankly, Jack was beginning to bore. He desperately wished he wasn't, but, when the days of poor duelers were constant, Jack couldn't help but let his mind slip away; thoughts of the past becoming more abundant.

His mind flurried, images of a certain childhood friend surfacing.

Yusei.

Yet these images weren't just of the duels. No, not even the defeat of this long-time rival, which Jack took so much pride out of, was the source of the pleasure forcing this man into an all-time-low. Things took a very different turn in his mind.

Body against body, sex pungent in the air. Jack towered over Yusei, hands pinning his arms down. Incomprehensible whispering accompanied hot puffs of air. Jack grinded down on Yusei. Once, twice, three times… he quickly lost track. It wasn't enough.

"More," there was a pause, " _please_."

Immediately, Jack conceded.

He pulled himself back, shifting his body away from Yusei, who let out a whine in protest.

"Be quiet, it's not over."

Jack grinned playfully as he reached over to grab a bottle of lube. He quickly lathered his fingers in the oil and, turning his attention back to Yusei, his playful grin became quite sinister. Jack covered Yusei's mouth with his own, smothering him with kisses. Without prior notice, he slipped a finger into Yusei's ass. He gasped against Jack's mouth, about to retort, but Jack took this opportunity to shove his tongue into the other's mouth. The taste was amazing.

Multiple fingers followed the first, and soon enough Jack was fitting to deem things ready. This whole experience was euphoric, but the young blonde wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Then it all ended.

 _No. No, that wasn't enough. It's_ _ **not enough**_ _._

 _"Fuck!"_

Jack flicked his tongue out subconsciously as he shimmied out of the bed sheets. His boxers were tented and his face was on fire.

Shame plagued his heart. Disgust lingered on his tongue.

 _It was_ _ **Yusei**_ _, for fuck's sake!_

"Shit! Was it always this hot in here?"

Somewhere deep in his mind Jack tried to note this as another complaint that he would have Mina take back to Goodwin, but his finger hooked around the slit in his boxers instead and all thoughts of anyone but Yusei flew out the window.

Fuck it.

Jack rolled over on his bed and immediately began to jerk it. He closed his eyes, visions of his dream flooding back. He grinded against the sheets, comforted only by a ghostly embrace. His lips parted and hot gasps followed.

Yusei...

Yusei...

 _Yusei..._

He came all over the sheets.

What a disgusting fuck. Yusei was nothing but a nuisance. Just a person Jack needed to befriend for the sake of escaping the hell hole called Satellite. There were times when it all seemed more than that, but Jack still left. He still betrayed everyone that had put their faith into him. But that doesn't stop his craving. God, how he hates to admit it, but his mind is plagued with the thoughts of Yusei. He craves him beyond friendship and beyond forgiveness. He missed the weird grease smell that Yusei always reeked of, and the unique scent he had when he was clean. The smiles that Yusei would give on occasion and the way that his eyes locked onto Jack's. But he couldn't go back to that. Not anymore.

Exhaustion wracked Jack's body and he just gave in.

But it wasn't enough... _It would never be enough_ _._


End file.
